Printed RFID tags, which lack computer chips, are a low cost alternative to passive or active RFID tags, which include computer chips. In contrast to passive or active RFID tags, printed RFID tags are both more efficient and more economical to fabricate and deploy. However, issues with existing printed RFID tags include relatively low memory density, relatively high cost of reading, and the inability to rewrite data after being printed.